The present invention is directed to a seal device for creating a seal with a shaft, and in particular to a seal device having a generally circular and annular flexible finger seal member adapted to sealingly engage the shaft.
There has long been a need for a cost effective seal device to protect shafts, bearings, stuffing boxes and other parts from excessive wear due to abrasives. Abrasives quickly wear conventional fixed seals due to misalignment of the shaft and lineal movement due to changes in temperature. Long-line shafts in submerged slurrys, and other abrasive applications, have been particularly troublesome.